


Peripeteia

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the week, Peter calls. </p><p>For a comment_fic prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripeteia

It's been a week.

Only a week.

It feels like a century.

Peter has spent the week on the run.

Roman has spent the week in the attic.

On his 18th birthday he inherited his fortune, met his daughter and killed his mother.

The first few hours were disorienting. The light hurt his eyes. The voices alarmed him. 

The next few days he felt increasingly sick. He didn't want to eat at all. He bit himself to satisfy the blood thirst.

By the end of the week he feels formidable. Invincible. He is scion and warrior and dragon combined.

His cell rings and he knows it's Peter before he glances at the screen. His emotions have changed. He doesn't need him now.

But he wants him all the same.

He answers saying nothing.

A shaky breath on the other end and Peter speaks. "To rise, a victim of your own hand, is the way of your kind."

"Yes," says Roman softly. He understands now. Why Peter left. Not only for his own safety but so that Roman could become. And then, "Will you come back to me?"

"Yes," softer still. "In time."

_All in good time._


End file.
